onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 12
Trafalgar Law incorrect content While I was reading the article on Trafalgar Law. I realize someone has added some text that seems to contradict the content of the manga. I found the contradicting content on the section of his devil fruit powers. When Law and Kid were preparing to fight the Pacifista, Law was shown to have created something that was rotating around his left hand. What this technique is has yet to be determined.* *'Note: The entire Law and Kid Vs Pacifista fight was only in the anime and so must have been added in for special effects.' I believe that the last line is wrong. Even though the anime extended the battle between the Pacfista and (Law and Kid), in the manga, Chapter 506 pg 5 on www.onemanga.com, a ring still shows up under his hand. It may seem like it's not rotating a lot but it's still looks like he made it. I try to fix it but I do not permission to since I thought you are in high authority in this wiki, I hope that you could fix this. Thank you. Chapter 578 is out Please unprotect Trafalgar Law, Sengoku, et al. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/578-74/1 Edit War Unlimited Cruise; can you protect the page from unregistered users? Tipota 11:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I create a new article about the new game of one piece but I make a mistake naming the article. I wrote Jet Project, while the game is actually named as Project Jet. How do I change the name of the article? Thanks. --KishinZoro177 13:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) File deletion The number of files in the Candidates for deletion is starting to be quite important (especially if you add the ones from ). That would be nice of you if you start removing some of them. If you think some are worth keeping, you can give your opinion here. Also I don't know if there is a protection which allows to prevent from uploading image in a page. Every middle week Tipota and myself have to remove watermarked images. If it is possible maybe it would be good to do it in the same time you restrict the edition to prevent spoiler. Kdom 22:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) An anon vandal was removing the contents of the Monkey D. Luffy article http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.220.42.17 Here you go. Even though I have fixed it, users like this one may vandalize more pages. Dekoshu talk 15:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Devil Fruits Could you please decide whether or not Doflamingo can be listed as a possible devil fruit user on the Devil Fruit page? He's really no more or less speculation than any other person listed there, yet people keep quibbling on whether or not he should be there. I'm sorry to ask, but since no one seems interested in talking about it on the discussion page, I'd rather a person in charge just put an end to it.-- 02:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New infobox template HELP Please help me with the new infobox template that I made: Template:Weapon Box, and all of the subtemplates there. I tried to make it so the weapons would have a template (they don't yet: people just put a mass of figures to compose the infobox in the weapon pages, rather than use a template), but the template is all messed up here and there. I can't get it right. So please help. Yatanogarasu 14:45, April 4 2010 (UTC) User to be banned Plus a lot of porn to delete, see Users to be Banned for more details . One-Winged Hawk 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Xjtss can be lumped with this guy too, but he wasn't so bad. One-Winged Hawk 23:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) User to be banned 59.182.124.205 for adding expletives in the Whitebeard page 01:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) John Giant Can you restore John Giant's comparison image File:John Giant arives.jpg? Tipota 22:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) why did you undo my edit on shanks discussion page??????????????? why did you undo my edit on shanks discussion page??????????????? Editing other editors' comments excuse me i m new to the wiki and i dont know some things i didnt realize that i was changing someone elses comment demon gaurds But that scene is taken from the manga itself but doesnt have the fourth one.There is no existing image of the anime that has all 4 together.Only the three. Genocyber 11:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey mugiwara, I was wondering, under character fights I believe it would be logical to add list for how many chapters or episodes it lasted in the manga and anime. Informatively it gives the reader a better estimate of the scale and length of the fight, while the research put into the work behind it should be rather quick and simple. Request Hello MF, the forum is set up properly now and the only thing missing is this image . Can you add this code to CSS skin? Thanks. Tipota 08:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you change in this line background: url(/images/4/4e/Forum_new.gif) center left no-repeat; the URL to full URL to image to make it works on Forums? (MediaWiki:Common.css) Tipota 09:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Replicate deletion Can you delete all the replicates of File:Master of the Waters Portrait.png? The replicates are on the page name, with about 14 of them. These all seem unnecessary, so please delete all 15 of these, then upload one new one with a file name that accurately describes what the thumbnail does, such as "File:No Picture Available". Sorry if I sound bossy, but I don't know how to ask this in a "nicer" manner. As a side note, 69.226.35.87 is vandalizing the site.Yatanogarasu 06:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) You heard? Apparently, theres a crack down going on the scanalation groups and RAW providers, or at least a scare put out. I put a forum topic up linking to the manga spoiler section up, be incorrect link (should have gone one step further). But long story short - expect late raws scans this week. One-Winged Hawk 07:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... You know, we have so many "come and go" editors now I can't track them all... I've been reading up on the wikia notices, do you have the ability to turn on a shoutnox or anything like that? Their hard to regulate, but if it gets the message out ASAP, its a lot easier. If not, is there any other thing you've got that will work the same way? The forums are nice, but they've got that "fresh" feeling to them and it may take a while for them to hit it off. If not, its not a problem I'm just curious, after passing round the mythbusters message I noticed its becoming increasing hard work to get such messages around. Passing around the message to the reglaurs that have been around for a while is okay, but we're getting new faces, new faces we need time to get used to and I don't want to leave them out. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) lock file can you lock the file File:Master of the Waters Portrait.png to prevent further bad edit. Thanks Kdom 06:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Also I have renamed a lot of cover file which were confusing. Hence, the unused files category has grown a bit... Kdom 19:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Another Election? Well I don't want to open up a topic just yet since I want opinion first and foremost since you and BF are the already voted admins here. Well NB wanted another admin added, though after a conversation with New Babylon we both agree its about time. We've got 18 regluars at the moment and more and more users coming and going (I note, there are 1,500+ votes on the straw hats poll, and 900 of those were made in the first week). Might help things along more... I don't know how you feel about this? NB only wanted one NB could win (cheeky monkey, lol X-D), but if the go ahead comes lets open up a topic in the Site Problems and get an election started. My prime canidates are Tip, Yatan, MD, El, Kdom and Buh. A few of those have caused problems overall, but not too bad to not be inlcuded. If none of those are powered already (I forget who has power besides you, BF and defchris (it seems)), but they be the pick for starting names with a chance for others to put their name forward if they want (and a chance for them to take their name off). Once again, I'll decline the chance. Anyway, I'll wait for you to get back to me on this, if you don't think we need one that fine. I'm just getting this out on the table as a possiblity since the site is getting busier. Vandalism isn't a problem right now, its more of spoilers rather then vandalism we've got to deal with and its only a minor issue so its not such a rush to get one. One-Winged Hawk 20:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template repair Can you undo certain vandalism on the Template:Pirate Crews Navibox? Someone vandalized it with multiple edits, so the "Undo" command does not undo those vandalism easily. Yatanogarasu 03:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) About what Angel said I wouldn't be to sure vandalism isn't a problem . Alot of IP blankings , reverts and the usual bullshit input has happened this week as far as I can tell . I dunno if you actualy banned someone , but if not , the guy who blanked the WB page after puting up some ....questionable text would be a prime candidate . --New Babylon 15:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) So that explains it! Lol, real life is more important then this place. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 15:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I wonder , could you undo the deletion of this image ? File:Nelsons ship back.jpg It's the only clear picture of the back of the ship we have , which I think is needed because of the overall unusual design/structure . I dunno how it left the page . --New Babylon 16:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC)